Pre-combustion chamber (PCC) ignition is a common method for extending the lean limit and reducing combustion variability in large bore (360-560 mm) natural gas engines. However, all the existing PCC designs operate under “rich” burn conditions, resulting in less than optimum combustion performance in terms of engine efficiency and NOx emission trade-off.